


Open

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Post-War, Suggestive, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: A private moment of appreciation.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) Kudos and comments make me happy. If you like it, let me know.

Harry let his fingers run along the curve of his lover's spine, leaving a telltale trail of gooseflesh in their wake. A soft hum of contentment from the other man made him smile and repeat the motion. 

Draco was beautiful. All smooth, pale skin and lean muscle. Harry's fingers continued on their path, gently caressing the crevice between those perfect, round buttocks, causing firm thighs to spread instinctively. 

Harry knew how Draco tasted there. Knew how his tongue could make the other man moan, and writhe, and beg - how to make him completely and utterly _his_. 

Not that there was ever any doubt as to where Draco belonged. He had shown Harry as much, when they had first made love. That was nearly six months ago. 

Draco had been just as beautiful then, lying completely open and vulnerable for Harry to see. Nothing was kept hidden. It had stayed that way ever since. 

Harry leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lover's shoulder, reveling in the way it made his body shiver and his breath hitch. He moved his lips to the delicate shell of Draco's ear and whispered: "I love you."

 

**End**


End file.
